Soul of a Kitsune
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He was a man of many things. Madness, one of them. Now as a resident of Death City, housing a demon worse than the Kishin itself, he finds himself enjoying the company of beautiful women. What could possibly go wrong? Everything! Narutoxharem!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, someone asked me to write a NarutoxSoul Eater crossover, and here it is! I've put a lot of work into this one, so I sincerely hope you enjoy it! The pairing will be NarutoxBlair and eventually evolve into a harem! Lemons are to be expected, and humour will abound! Now, sit back, grab a snack, and hold onto your soul!**

_A sound "soul" dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

_~Maka Albarn._

**Soul of a Kitsune**

Death Weapon Meister Academy. Also known as the DWMA, or Shibusen. It is an institution to train weapons and meisters, established by Lord Shinigami, to prevent the remergence of Kishin, the demon gods who once plunged the entire world into the depths of terror and drove people into a maelstrom of madness. The insanity of these creatures nearly destroyed the world before; nearly preventing everything from ever being born again.

The gist of it is, its an organization of justice, to keep the peace. Why is it a technical school anyway? Oh well. Now then, lets get ourselves duly keyed up and get going shall we?

What is a Kishin? A creature of unspeakable evil. What is madness? A wicked force that drives those of sound mind and body to commit atrocious acts of the most violent and malevolent calibre. This, we already know. But what, by definition, defines a Kishin? Is it the madness? Fear? A lust for power? Or is it something more base? As simple as the desire to protect what is precious to oneself?

Souls that have left the path of humanity run the risk of becoming Kishin. This is known and accepted. Those on the path toward becoming a Kishin devour the souls of those they desire and slowly lose themselves in lust and madness. But is madness evil? Would one venture into the depths of mandess to protect those he/she cared about? Does that make their cause just? Does that make it right? As they venture deep and deeper still into the very bowels of madness for the sake of those they love, are they heroes?

Or are they villians?

* * *

_(On the Outskirts of Death City)_

Maka Albarn, accomplished meister and daughter of the legendary Death Scythe, Spirit, stood before a house made entirely out of pumpkins. Steam rose from the chimney, a light lit the window, and the sound of screaming could be heard coming from inside. It sounded excruciating, but at the same time_...pleased?_ No that wasn't quite it. Someone was indeed screaming, but the longer they waited, the louder the screams became.

"Blair the Witch is in that house, right?" She asked, gloved hands tightening involuntarily at her side. "Soul?"

"A pumpkin, huh? That's cool." Soul Eater Evans, soon-to-be death scythe, remarked, licking his lips. "Man, this is gonna taste good. But sneaking around isn't cool! I'm gonna take her head on!"

"Oh no you don't!" Maka argued, grabbing at his sleeve. "She's not like others we've faced until now. We _need_ a plan."

As if Soul would listen to such reasoning.

"Here goes!"

"Hold on!"

With a mighty whoop of exhilaration the weapon took off, running toward the pumpkin house at full tilt. Soul smashed through the window, his heel making quick work of the glass and wooden frame. Immediately after his untimely entrance, the screaming cut off abruptly. The silence was deafening. _Eerie. _Then someone screamed. It was Soul. He screamed; screamed as a deafening snarl swallowed his cries and devoured them whole.

Maka gawped.

Somehow, she was able to hear her partner's voice over the insatiable din. It sounded like:

_"The fucking hell?"_

_**"GET OUT!"**_ Roared a male's voice, clearly belonging to that of _a man,_ and not of a female as Maka had expected. Seconds after his foolish leap, Soul Eater came flying back out from whence he came, covered in soap suds and just as many cuts and bruises. His nose was bleeding profusely and his hat had gone missing. He was soaked, Maka saw, realizing this as she desperately stroke the shards of shattered glass from his frame.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed aghast staring at the battered body of her weapon. "Are you alright?"

The white-haired scythe twitched.

"S-Sure thing, Maka...

"What happened?"

The boy propped himself up on his elbows and scrubbed at his nose with the back of a hand. His red eyes narrowed furtively in the direction of the pumpkin house as though it might suddenly sprout arms and legs and attack him. To her dismay, the terrifying screams promptly resumed the moment Soul Eater had been ejcected from the house. The horrors of which could only be imagined within...

"Let's...find another witch." Soul said suddenly.

_"What?"_

"I said let's find another witch!" Soul snapped back at his meister.

"Nonsense!"

Maka flung the door open.

"Sorry to disturb your bath, but your soul is...mine?"

Well, there _was_ a witch in the bath after all.

Maka took in the large eyes, perfectly coifed violet hair sheltered beneath a hat, clear skin, full lips, and lean, firm curves and she marveled at her. Hers was a beauty beyond describing, but, ultimately, it was the eyes that ensnared him. Her eyes were twin pools of golden hazel, gleaming and full of mischief. Her eyes were captivating true, but not quite as captivating as the man against whom the witch was spooned.

Blue eyes glaring bloody red daggers left little to the imagination. Whiskered cheeks, pulled back to expose gorgeous and flawlessly white teeth. The man was well toned, both from what she could see and what she could not. A shaggy mane of blond hair eclipsed his face, and would've shaded his eyes, had they not been glowing an eerie crimson. In the second that it took to realize what this man was, Maka swooned.

_'He's gorgeous!'_

The witch rolled over, pressing against him, spooning as close to him as possible. Only then, as a subtle shudder of ecstasy coursed down his spine, did Maka think to look not up but _down_ at them. _At both of them. _Only then, as the witch purred and gave the man's cheek an ever-so-subtle lick did she finally realize what she'd failed to realize before entering the house. They were both naked. Together. In the bath. Naked. Together. In the bath! Together!

_NAKED!_

Maka's face turned red as a rose. She'd never seen anyone havING sex before. Even with the suds of the bubble bath to obscure the finer features of it, her cheeks still burned like a blazing torch. She'd walked in on a witch having sex with a warlock! A very handsome warlock_-stop that!_ She chastised herself with a swift shake of the head, calling out to Soul, telling him to assume corporeal form.

The witch raised a hand and a streak of orange_-was that a freaking pumpkin?-_struck her weapon and ejected him from the bathroom. _Violently._ Maka watched him careen out of sight, her hands fumbling uselessly around empty air. And then the man brought the full weight of his wrath to bear upon her.

"Damn kids," The blond growled as he whisked a hand through his hair, the blond mess perfecting itself at the touch of his fingertips. "Didn't I already make my point crystal clear with that punk earlier?" He pushed himself off against his lover, rising from the bath seconds later. "Didn't I already _tell_ you that I _didn't_ want to be disturbed?" A cloak rose from nothingness to engulf his broad chest and shoulders, garbing him even before his now booted feet touched the bathroom floor. "And here I was _soooo_ beginning to enjoy my time with Blair-chan_...and now you've ruined it, you bothersome little meister."_

There was a silence.

"How are you going to repay me?" The man demanded, silencing whatever Make might have said. "How are you going to make up for the hours of foreplay that you've _ruined,_ meister?"

"I...um..I...well, you see...

Maka staggered back, at a loss for words as an evil aura threatened to engulf her soul. This was madness, in its purest form. And yet the man standing before her remained a pillar of perpetuity, of calmness. Deadly calm. His eyes glinted like black coals in the gloom. The unamed man stalked forward after her, a sword materializing in his hand. His eyes gleamed crimson as he raised the blade for a strike that would take an arm.

By some unseen warning, Maka Albarn skittered backward at the very last instant. It saved her life.

He moved effortlessly and suddenly, bringing his elbow around hard. His first swat knocked Maka off her feet. He followed her, weaponless, but with his fingers curled in vicious claws. He raised his hand again, this time for a blow that would rip Maka's head off.

"Any last words, meister?"

He brought the blade down-

"Naruto-kuuuuun." Blair purred from where she still lay in the bathtub. "Let her go already and come over here." She crooked a finger in the blonde's direction. The sword fell from his fingertips and clattered to the floor at Maka's feet, vanishing like a mirage. Maka stared after it, suddenly aware of just how close she'd come to death. The man now known as Naruto paid her no heed and turned back toward the bathtub, a wide grin plastered across his features.

"Of course, my little kitten!" he all but cackled, removing the cloak to join her in the bath once more. "Your wish is my command."

Maka just sat there, unsure of what to say or do. Part of her wanted to thank the woman. Another part wanted to get the hell out of here as soon as possible as quickly as she could. Eventually, she settled on saving face and attempted to apologize. Clearly, these two were far, far, FAR out of her league. Best to thank the nice lady for saving her ass and hightail it out of here as soon as possible

"Um...

_**"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" **_Naruto roared!_**"I never want to see your face again!"**_

"H-Hai!"

Maka Albarn was quick to aqueisce his request.

She had no way of knowing that she _would_ see his face again. Very soon. Sooner than she'd like, She missed the signature garb that most Shibusen sensei wore, slung over the rack just ouside the bathroom door. She had no way of knowing that this was no warlock, nor a kishin, nor a madman. This was merely a man who danced on the knife's edge of madness on a daily basis. He was a guest from another world, a meister of exceptional talent and the foremost expert in all things Kishin...

_Namikaze Naruto._

**A/N: Hahahaha! I'm on a roll! Just minutes after publishing three stories in a row, I pump out this little beauty! I've breezed through the crossover section, and I haven't seen Naruto and Blair yet, so I figured hey, why not! That would make it all the more interesting! I tried to make things as humorous as I can and I Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it is short! I just pumped out FIVE stories in a day while under even _more _painkillers! I'm feeling a little drained!**

**And yes, for those of you who are fans, this takes place at the beginning of Soul Eater. Also, lets confirm something right here and now. Naruto _is_ a teacher at Shibusen. Blair is a cat who happens to have very unique magic. She is not a witch, I repeat, not a witch! But still, with a man who is half fox half human as a teacher in Death City... Oh, I bet you can see where this is going...hmm?**

**Haremy goodness, that is what!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Resonance

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect this story to get as much appeal as it did! I'm seriously happy here! I had no idea you'd enjoy it this much! A little short, I know, but an update is an update, regardless of the length and the next one will be much longer, promise! Now, after much adue, I giveth you...**

**...the next chapter to Soul of a Kitsune.**

_My soul is madness...why? Because I'm as mad as a hatter!_

_~Namikaze Naruto._

**Resonance**

Maka Albarn was still reeling from the events of last night. En masse.

To be soundly beaten at the hands of a warlock was an indignity no meister wished to suffer. To be humiliated by a warlock...well, that was another matter entirely. No meister liked to lose. Especially a one-star meister such as herself. Not only had they failed to devour the necessary witch's soul but they'd been threatened with bodily harm if they pursued their chosen course of action. She much rather preferred the courses they were taking at present; textbooks and lessons in the safety of the classroom as opposed to the smoldering stare of the blond sorceror. And the way he'd been acting

_"You'd best leave." He'd whispered in her ear, his weapon at her throat. "Unless of course you want to die."_

Maka shivered. No! A thousand times no! She musn't think lie that!

"At least we'll never see that uncool guy again." Soul muttered blackly. "What a pain in the as...

"Yeah, I guess so...

The door flung itself open.

"Konichiwa, minasan!"

Maka gawped as a brash blond strode into the classroom, grinning from ear to ear. In place of his previous cloak he wore a white lab coat over a pleated orange vest and trousers. Were it not for his face, she'd never've recoginzed him for the true terror that he was. Beside her, Soul bristled. It didn't take her long to see why. Not only had he waltzed into the classroom, but he hadn't come alone. At his eblow, slender arm tucked within his own, a brown eyed woman matched him step for step. Her form-fitting attire and high heels left precious little to the imagination.

_'I-It's him! The guy from yesterday!' _She realized._ But who is that on his arm?_

"Good morning, my students!" Naruto clapped his hands together with surprising strength, commanding their attention. "My name is Namikaze Naruto. Sid-sensei suffered an unfortunate accident yesterday, so I will be your substitute teacher for today." He gestured back towards the brown eyed companion who'd entered beside him. "And this is my partner, Tenten Nakatsukasa. She is _Deathscythe."_ Maka took in large eyes, perfectly coifed hair, clear skin, full lips, and lean, firm curves and she marveled at her, this partner who stood beside Naruto. Hers was a beauty beyond describing, so she didn't even bother. Honestly, how was anyone suppose to compete with that! Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tsubaki stiffen, only to smile moments later.

"Onee-sama...

Tenten bowed for the class.

"Henceforth, we shall serve as your teachers." She smiled in Tsubaki's direction. "We look forward to working with you."

Naruto nodded in response to her statement and spread his arms wide.

"Now, since it seems you're all present, let us forgo the attendance and begin our lesson!"

"Um...sensei?" A student in one of the upper rows raised their hand.

"Yes?" the blond quirked an eyebrow.

"What happened to Sid-sensei, exactly?"

Naruto's earsplitting grin stretched from ear to ear.

_"He died."_

A pall fell over the classroom. Sid-sensei was dead?

"WHAT?!"

Maka's gaze cut across the room, fixating upon a mane of spiky hair rivaling even that of the warlock's. Black Star looked aghast, unable to believe that Sid was dead. She half-expected an outburst, but the boy was all too silent as he absorbed the wake of his sensei's death. Maka chewed on her lower lip. Naruto had said

With that Naruto clapped once again, bidding them to sit.

Maka was flabbergasted. She'd never wanted to see this man, never ever again. Not only had he nearly killed her, but he'd made a damned fool of her to boot! Not to mention Soul and meisters everywhere. Though her partner seemed to be taking the man's rebuttal far easier than she had.

"First, I shall demonstrate soul wavelength." Naruto scanned the classroom. "Would anyone care to volunteer? Anyone?" For a moment his eyes lingered on Soul. The scythe boy shivered at the dead amusement in that gaze. But the blond had already moved on, his gaze fixating upon Tsubaki. "Ah! Tsubaki-san, was it? Would you please come down here?" Maka looked on as Tsubaki descended toward the podium, anxious and nervous at being singled out so suddenly. What the devil was the warlock planning? Didn't everyone know just how dangerous this man was? Apparently not, as Tsubaki accepted his offered hand.

"There's no need to worry." Naruto reassured her, taking her hand in his own. "Now, if you'd kindly assume weapon form?"

Tenten nodded her encouragement.

"A-Alright...

With a golden gleam, Tsubaki assumed the form of her kusarigama. Naruto caught a pommel in one hand and the chain in another, caressing Tsubaki's surface as though he were a gentle lover. Naruto performed a few practice swipes and nodded appreciatively.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"H-Hai!" Came the response from within the weapon.

Naruto clenched his jaw.

**"Resonance of Souls."**

Maka felt the iciness of his soul wash over them; spreading outward in the likeness of a cackling kitsune's visage. No one else seemed to notice, save her. A snake of dread coiled in her gut. A snake of destruction and a death she never wished to relive. Madness. This man was completely and utterly mad. And yet he held himself with assurance as though he were taking an afternoon stroll not resonating with a weapon he'd never once wielded before. She watched her friend transition into her ninja-sword mode, the length of her edge streaming with eerie red-gold light.

"Now..._there!"_

Naruto pointed her at a nearby window and made a short stabbing motion, little more than a percursory slashes. The glass shattered beneath an invisible blow, cratering inward alongside much of the wall. The students closest to the blast radius shrieked in surprise, cringing as a gust of wind sucked the debris outside and out of the academy. Naruto was smiling.

"Very good, Tsubaki-chan." He commended. "You handled my soul wavelength remarkably well for your first time."

"But how?" Maka wondered as his soul wavelength receded. "That shouldn'tve been possible...

As if on cue, Naruto turned toward her classmates, each of whom, were equally dumbstruck.

"My soul wavelength allows me to wield virtually any weapon. Why?" He paused for silence. "Because I am willing to accept any as my ally in the fight against witches and the potential kishin. Enemies that you students will all too likely face in the coming months." Another pause, as he release Tsubaki's ninja sword-mode and allowed her to assume her human form. "She's a fine woman, Black Starr. You really ought to take better care of her, ya know?" Everyone cringed, Maka and Soul included. Tsubaki tried to soother her partner, but to no avail. The growing flush in his fce was like a burning forest fire.

Soul blanched.

"Oi oi...

It was like flicking a switch.

"That's awfully big of you, sebsei!" Black Star growled, bolting upright from his seat. "Are you saying I don't appreciate Tsubaki?!"

"Your words, not mine." Naruto shrugged lightly. "Weapons and their meisters must be one. Not the other way around."

"Pah!"

"Please sit down," Naruto began softly, "Black Star. We haven't finished the lesson"

"You're trying to make yourself look bigger than me, aren't you?"

Naruto sighed.

"Stubborn little brother...

"What did you just say?!"

Naruto rolled up his sleeve.

"Do you recognize this mark, Black Star?"

Black Star froze.

There, etched into Naruto's forearm, for all the world to see, was the mark of the Star Clan. But that was...impossible! The Star Clan was gone! Extinct! They'd had their souls taken after they'd crossed _that_ line and descended toward becoming Kishin! He was the last of that blood-stained line. The last of the Star Clan. And yet here, standing before him, in all his bigness, was a man who claimed the same lineage as him. Anger leached out his face, replaced by shock.

"You...You can't possibly be...

"Little brother," Naruto continued, ruffling his own spiky hair. "I'll ask you one more time. Sit down."

"A-As if I'd call someone with no bigness my brother!"

"Ah, but you only had a _little_ starness back then." Naruto remarked wistfully, turning the boy's words back on him. "Just look at you now! I was the one that delivered you to Shibusen, all those years ago, and you were such a little thing then! Now since I've asked you twice, its your own fault." He raised his hand. "Tenten?"

"I said...

Naruto didn't even have to move this time.

_...sit down."_

Was Tenten's stern reply as she pinned the boy to his seat with a barrage of kunai. By the seat of his pants he hung there, eyes bulging.

"Eh?!"

The Deathscythe smiled sweetly.

"Naruto-sama asked you to sit down, Black Star-kun. You'd be wise to listen."

That was the second day she met Namikaze Naruto. The second day Maka Albarn realized...

_...you don't fuck with a warlock._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was seriously fun to write. A bit of NarutoxTenten and NarutoxTsubaki for the boy and girls back home XD Not to mention the ever lovely Blair's inclusion into the soon-to-be harem. Naruto is a member of the star clan?! Since we know next to nothing about them, I'd thought it'd be fun to include. So, lets see here. He's a meister, a warlock, black star's big brother and he's basthsit crazy?! Yup, that about covers it! Look forward to some romance between Naruto and a few of the girls next chappy!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
